Une passion dévorante
by Goupix67
Summary: "Je sais qu'il le découvrira un jour. Qu'il le saura tôt ou tard. Et qu'il me prendra pour un débile, ou un psychopathe. Mais bon... Il l'aurait su de toute manière." Mais de quoi parle donc le présentateur ?


**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, je vous présente un OS un peu WTF ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, comme d'hab' !**

 **DISCLAIMER : Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartient pas ****(LOOOL)** **, ses persos non plus, ni Antoine Daniel.**

 **INFO : Pour des raisons de manque d'inspiration, je stoppe ma FF "Tensions" un moment, pour réfléchir un peu ^^! Merci de votre compréhension !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Une passion dévorante mais secrète

 _Je sais qu'il le découvrira un jour. Qu'il le saura tôt ou tard. Et qu'il me prendra pour un débile, ou un psychopathe. Mais bon... Il l'aurait su de toute manière._

J'étais assis devant mon ordi, comme d'habitude, en train de rechercher des nouvelles vidéos à se mettre sous la dent pour l'émission, un café posé sur le bureau devant moi.

Mais, soudain, je sursautai en entendant un cri strident provenant d'un des chambres avoisinant la mienne. Je sautai alors de ma chaise, sortis immédiatement de ma pièce. Je courus dans le couloir pour rejoindre le lieu de provenance du cri, je ne fus pas étonné de voir devant quelle chambre je m'étais arrêté. La chambre du Patron. "Il faudrait vraiment que je le renvoie celui-là..." J'ouvris alors violemment la porte et aperçus le Geek attaché au lit, le criminel l'ayant à moitié déshabillé. Le jeune gamer cria de plus belle lorsque le pervers toucha son endroit... Sensible. Je décidai donc d'interrompre ces actes en hurlant :

"- C'EST QUOI ÇA PATRON ? Je t'avais déjà dit 15 milliards de fois que tu dois laisser le Geek TRANQUILLE ! LUI FOUTRE LA PAIX !

(Le Patron, n'ayant pas remarqué ma présence auparavant sursauta quand il m'entendit, et s'éloigna du Geek.)

\- Ma... Mathieu ! Tu... Tu es là ! fit le petit, mort de peur. Aide... Moi !

\- Roooh putain t'es pas marrant Mat', répliqua le sombre homme, les choses sérieuses allaient seulement commencer..."

Ma patience ayant des limites et souhaitant le faire depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, ma main partit toute seule et alla directement sur la joue de mon acolyte.

En gros, je lui mis une claque. Il me regarda alors, surpris, se tenait la joue que j'avais frappée, devenue rouge sous le contact.

"- Hé bah gamin, il était p't'être temps que tu prennes tes couilles à deux mains... Il était temps que tu me fasses face...

\- Détache le Geek. Et fous lui la paix." Je l'observai détacher le pauvre enfant, qui sortit de la chambre en me remerciant d'un hochement de tête, et je le suivis hors de la sombre pièce, à bout de nerf.

Quelques heures plus tard, le calme revenu, mon téléphone sonna. "Le balai à chiottes" était affiché sur mon écran, indiquant que mon appelant était mon plus fidèle pote, je décrochai donc.

"- Oui mon chevelu national ?

\- Salut Mat' ! Ça va ?

\- Bah le Patron fait chier, comme d'hab, je trouve pas de vidéos pour l'émission, j'ai mal au crâne, je me drogue au café et aux clopes mais sinon ça va. Et toi ?

\- J'suis trop content !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai eu... Non, vas-y, devine !

\- Putain tu fais chier... (Je réfléchis alors à la chose qui pourrait le rendre aussi heureux.) T'as retrouvé de l'inspi pour WTC ?

\- Un peu, c'est vrai, mais c'est pas ça...

\- T'as enfin trouvé un pot de peinture dans lequel tu peux tremper ton cornichon ? fis-je en prenant la voix du Patron.

\- Raah putain non ! Et arrête avec cette voix, tu sais bien que je la déteste !

\- J'aime trop te faire chier mon Antoinou !

\- Ouais ouais c'est ça le nain... Bon, tu viens chez moi pour que je te montre ce qui me rend heureux ?

(Je soupire, exaspéré par son côté parfois "enfantin", mais légèrement amusé par cet aspect.)

\- D'accord... On dit dans 5 minutes ?

\- Ok, j't'attends, le temps de sortir les bières, c'est bon !

\- Ok à tout de suite."

Je raccrochai, content de pouvoir avoir enfin un peu de compagnie après cette journée de travail. J'éteins mon ordi surchauffé, bus le reste de mon café et ouvris la fenêtre, aérant un peu ma chambre-bureau. Je sortis donc, déposa ma tasse vide dans l'évier, mis mes chaussures et avertis le Panda, assis sur le canapé, que je partais pour une durée indéterminée chez mon pote. Il hocha la tête, mais me signala tout de même de ne pas trop forcer sur la bouteille.

"- Tu sais très bien que si tu bois, tu dévoiles vite tes secrets, je l'ai appris à mes dépends...

\- Oui bon, d'accord, je ferai gaffe...", répliquai-je en enfilant rapidement mon blouson, les joues en feu, comprenant exactement le sous-entendu de mon acolyte.

Je sortis alors au dehors, respirais l'air frais et humide inhabituel en ce mois de juin.

Je marchais quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant la porte de la maison d'Antoine et de ses parents, je toquai, et la mère d'Antoine m'ouvrit.

"- Ooh mais c'est le petit copain de notre poussin ! Viens voir chéri ! (Le père d'Antoine arriva alors à côté de sa femme, m'observa.)

\- Ah oui, c'est l'autre con qui a copié notre fils pour son émission sur Toutoube !

\- Papa, l'appelle pas comme ça et laisse-le en paix, il m'a pas copié, à la limite c'est l'inverse, mais c'est pas vrai, gronda Antoine, qui arriva derrière eux, m'indiquant d'entrer dans la maison. Et m'man, fit-il en se tournant vers sa mère, c'est pas mon petit ami, je te l'ai déjà répété à chaque fois que tu le vois.

\- Antoine, laisse, c'est pas grave s'ils savent pas qui je suis, chuchotai-je à mon ami.

\- ... Mouais... Tu viens quand même souvent ici, ils devraient quand même te connaître.", me répondit mon ami tout en m'emmenant dans sa chambre, laissant ses parents en plan dans l'entrée.

Je fis un petit signe de tête aux "vieux" (comme Antoine les appelle) pour les remercier de me laisser entrer et suis Antoine dans sa pièce fétiche.

"J'suis content que tu sois venu ! J'ai hâte de te montrer mes nouvelles acquisitions ! Tu vas voir..." Antoine ouvrit alors doucement la porte, pour laisser planer le suspens, et entra en me cachant la vue de son lit. Lorsqu'il se poussa, je découvris deux boîtes sur le matelas.

"T'as pas le droit ni de les ouvrir, ni de les secouer", m'indiqua le chevelu tandis que je m'approchai des deux boîtes en carton.

Je remarquai immédiatement que l'une d'elle avait des trous sur toutes les faces... Je connaissais tellement bien ces boîtes...

"- T'as un animal dans celle-là, devinai-je en montrant la boîte concernée, j'ai eu la même quand j'ai acheté WiFi.

\- Bingo !"

Il ouvrit alors la boîte et je découvris dedans...

"- Un hamster ?! T'es sérieux Antoine ? T'as quel âge mec ! Trois ans ?

\- Mais... Je voulais un animal de compagnie, mais qui fasse pas trop chier ! Je le trouve mignon moi ! N'est-ce pas, Dark Vador ?

\- ... Dark Vador ? T'as appelé ton hamster DARK VADOR ?! Mais, t'es con !" J'observais alors la créature posée sur sa main, cette petite boule de poil noire qui ressemblait... À rien. Pour moi en tout cas, car Antoine s'amusait à lui gratter ce que je devinais être le sommet de son crâne. Il allait devenir complètement gaga à cause de son putain de rongeur.

"- Et tes parents sont au courant que t'as ce... Truc ?

\- Que j'ai Dark Vador ? Oui, je leur ai dit ce matin, ils sont d'accord.

\- Dark Vador putain... Tu sais que t'insultes le travail de George Lucas, là ?

\- Oh ta gueule, rabat joie, répliqua-t-il en rabaissant mon chapeau sur mes yeux par plaisanterie.

\- Y a quoi dans le 2ème carton alors ? demandai-je, curieux.

\- AH HA ! Les choses sérieuses commencent !" Content de voir que j'étais intéressé, il prit le carton entre ses mains, l'ouvrit. Il me tendit ensuite le plastique contenant l'objet, pour que je le défasse. J'arrachai l'emballage quand j'aperçus ce que c'était. _"Non... Putain, non... Pas ça..."_ Pris de panique, je reposai brutalement l'objet dans les mains d'Antoine avant de me précipiter dans sa salle de bains, sentant mes joues brûler.

Je m'accoudai contre le lavabo après avoir mouillé mon visage.

 _"Je sais qu'il le découvrira un jour. Qu'il le saura tôt ou tard. Et qu'il me prendra pour un débile, ou un psychopathe. Mais bon... Il l'aurait su de toute manière."_

"Il faut que je lui dise, me raisonnai-je, il le saura un jour... Soit le Patron lui balancera, soit quelqu'un lui dira, ou je me trahirai moi même un jour... Allez, prends tes couilles à deux mains comme dit le Patron, et dis lui !"

Je sortis alors de la petite pièce, après avoir calmé mes battements cardiaques. Je marchai dans le couloir quand Antoine sortit de sa chambre, anxieux.

"- J'allais justement te voir Mat'... Ça va ? Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? Il te plaît pas ?

Il me montra alors l'objet déballé que je redoutai tant, qui me rendait mal à l'aise...

\- Je... Il... Est..." _"Oh non putain... Non non non, pas ça..."_ Pendant que je parlai, je sentis soudainement... Une érection pulser dans mon pantalon. _"Non pitié, non... Il va voir que je bande... Putain !"_ Je me souvenais alors de la remarque que le Panda m'avait faite sur le fait que trop boire permettait de dévoiler ses secrets. _"Eh bien là, j'ai même pas eu besoin de boire..."_ Malheureusement, je vis le regard d'Antoine se diriger vers mon entre-jambe, sans pudeur, un sourire carnassier (que je connaissais bien) sur ses lèvres.

"- C'est moi qui te fais de l'effet comme ça ? ricana mon copain. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à te soulager si c'est ce que tu souhaites...

\- Antoine... Pose... Ce que tu as en main...

\- Quoi, mon nouvel ordi portable ?

\- Oui... Parce que... " ( _"Allez Mathieu, il le saura de toute façon... Dis lui !")_

Antoine, je bande parce que...

Je suis mécanophile."

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi tout en review ou sur mon Twitter Goupix67 !**


End file.
